Dances with Elves
by Manquare
Summary: When the elves of Middle Earth meet up in Lothlorien for a gatheringparty, Legolas, Silinde, Arwen and Haldir - acting more like teenagers than dignified elves - get up to all sorts of mischief. A bit fluffy, but fun for elf fans.


Dances With Elves.  
Disclaimer: I do not own Lord of the Rings, nor am I affiliated with any of  
its associates. The characters and concepts are being used for non-profit  
fanfic purposes only.  
  
Mirkwood, once a dark and dangerous place, had now been returned to its  
former glory after the falling of Sauron. A beautiful but dense forest, the  
inhabitants (mostly Elves, squirrels and giant spiders) spent most of their  
time up in the huge trees, and hardly any time on the ground.  
One of these inhabitants was Legolas, who today was shooting fruit out of  
trees and laughing at the yells of annoyance as they hit people in the  
trees below. This game continued for a while, until Legolas suddenly  
spotted his friend Silinde walking on the ground, carrying a piece of  
parchment. Curious, Legolas jumped down to meet him.  
'Hello Silinde! What have you got?' he asked.  
'A Lorien Elf came by and gave this to me.' Silinde replied, and began to  
unravel the parchment.  
'Gimme that!' said Legolas, snatching it away.  
'Hey, wait!' Silinde shouted, but Legolas had already sprinted off into  
the forest.  
Legolas hopped up into a tree and began to read the letter. As he read his  
eyes widened with surprise and delight, and he heard Silinde climb up the  
tree and sit next to him.  
'A gathering!' Legolas said, 'There's to be a gathering of Elves at  
Lothlorien!'  
Silinde said, 'But when they say gathering, what they actually mean is-  
'-Party.' Legolas finished off. 'This is gonna be sweeet...'  
  
The next morning the two Elves prepared their horses for the journey to  
Lothlorien. Legolas sat and watched impatiently as Silinde ran backwards  
and forwards loading his horse with so many possessions that the animal was  
starting to look quite uncomfortable.  
'Do you really need all that stuff, Silinde?' Legolas asked.  
'One can never be too careful.' Replied Silinde, climbing onto the horse.  
'The plan is to travel to Rivendell to meet up with Arwen and Elrond, then  
continue to Lothlorien.' Legolas said, mounting his own horse,  
They sae off, and they hadn't gotten far from Mirkwood when a stout figure  
suddenly stepped out into the road.  
'Gimli! How wonderful to see you!' Legolas exclaimed, scrambling off his  
horse so hastily that his foot got tangled in the reigns and he ended up in  
a heap on the floor.  
'It's good to see you too.' The Dwarf said gruffly, trying to hide his  
delight at meeting his old friend. 'Where are you off to?'  
'A party.' Legolas replied, standing up and brushing himself off.  
'Party? Party equals alcoholic beverages. Can I come?'  
'Sorry, Gim. It's Elves only.'  
'Rrrright. And what will you be doing at this, er, party?' Asked Gimli.  
'Oh, drinking, dancing, having a laugh, the usual.' Legolas replied. 'Why  
do you ask?'  
But Gimli just muttered 'Rrrright' again and wandered off.  
'You hang out with some really weird people, Legolas.' Said Silinde.  
'Yeah, like you. Ha ha ha. Kidding!' Said Legolas quickly, seeing his  
friend's hurt expression. 'C'mon, let's get going.'  
  
The two Elves continued to travel without rest until they reached  
Rivendell.  
'The boundaries of Rivendell aren't guarded like they are at Lothlorien,  
are they?' Observed Silinde.  
'No.' said Legolas, 'Rivendell always seemed a friendlier place than  
Lothlorien to me. But if Galadriel doesn't get her way she throws a fit,  
so...'  
Suddenly he saw Arwen walking towards them. Her face lit up and she ran  
forward to greet them.  
'Legolas! Silinde! How glad I am to see you!'  
'It is good to see you too, Arwen.' Said Legolas, and he and Silinde  
dismounted their horses.  
'How's your father, Arwen?' asked Legolas.  
'Oh, he's fine. But he won't stop complaining about this party.'  
'It's not a party...' Came a voice.  
The Elves turned round and saw Elrond.  
'...It's a gathering.' He finished.  
Arwen tutted and rolled her eyes.  
'Gathering, party, what's the difference? Lighten up, Dad!'  
Elrond ignored her and said to Legolas and Silinde, 'Is there anything you  
want in Rivendell? Or shall we set off now?'  
Silinde opened his mouth to say something but Legolas said, 'No, we're  
good.'  
'Very well. Arwen and I shall fetch our horses, then we can go.'  
As Elrond and Arwen walked off, Silinde looked at Legolas crossly.  
'Dammit Legolas! I needed the toilet!'  
'Oh you always need the toilet.' Said Legolas, turning his horse to follow  
Elrond and Arwen.  
'Horse riding doesn't agree with me!' Silinde whined, but Legolas wasn't  
listening.  
  
The group of Elves travelled in silence for quite a while. Then Elrond  
spoke.  
'If we continue to travel through the night, we should be in Lorien by  
tomorrow morning.'  
'Sounds good.' Said Legolas.  
'I expect Haldir will be there to meet us when we get there.' Elrond  
continued.  
'Oh, you mean Mr. High And Mighty?' said Legolas, remembering Haldir's  
smarmy attitude towards everyone, 'That will be fun.'  
  
Night soon fell, and soon the Elves began to doze off, forgetting that at  
least one of them should be staying awake to watch where they were going.  
The horses were left to do the steering, and just as it was beginning to  
get light, the group woke up to find themselves in a ditch, the horses  
grazing happily nearby.  
'Oh dear.' Was all Silinde could say.  
'What the heck happened?' said Legolas, wincing as he removed the jagged  
rock that he'd been sleeping on.  
'Where are we?' said Elrond, getting up and looking around.  
'Look!' said Arwen, 'I can see Lorien! We're nearly there!'  
Sure enough, the Elves could see the large forest that hid Lothlorien. Not  
quite sure whether to scold or praise their horses, as they could have been  
dumped somewhere a lot worse than a ditch, the Elves continued their  
journey.  
  
The group had soon entered the forest of Lorien, and while Elrond was  
admiring the scenery, Legolas, Silinde and Arwen were having an argument  
about the colour of Haldir's hair.  
'I suppose it's sort of a goldy silvery sort of colour.' Said Silinde.  
'I reckon he's just a regular blond.' Argued Arwen.  
'No way!' said Legolas, 'I'm telling you! That hair is not blond! It's  
bright yellow!!'  
Suddenly they saw a figure watching them. The Elves quickly ceased  
arguing. It was, as Elrond had suspected, Haldir. The proud Elf watched  
them approach with a superior smirk across his face.  
'Greetings, travellers!' he said, strolling down to meet them.  
'Greetings, Haldir of Lorien!' said Elrond.  
'You are late.' Observed Haldir.  
'Fashionably late!' corrected Elrond.  
'Indeed. Well, my fashionably late friends, Lord Celeborn and Lady  
Galadriel await your arrival. Follow me!'  
So they did, and Arwen continued to make rude gestures at Haldir behind  
his back the whole way there.  
They were approaching the entrance to Lothlorien when they were suddenly  
ambushed by two Elves who'd obviously already had too much to drink. It was  
none other than Haldir's brothers, Rumil and Orophin. They giggled like  
idiots and pointed arrows at the surprised group.  
'You're under arrest!' hiccupped Rumil. 'Whoops!' he exclaimed as Orophin  
hit him on the arm and caused him to shoot the arrow he was pointing.  
The arrow narrowly missed Legolas's head and imbedded itself in a tree.  
'Oh sorry 'bout that.' Rumil giggled.  
'What fine examples of Lorien Elves you are.' Said Haldir sarcastically.  
'Aaw, sorry bro!' drawled Orophin, and to Haldir's embarrassment he gave  
him a big hug.  
The two Elves managed to sober up enough to help tie up the horses, then  
they ran off again.  
The group entered Lothlorien, and were very pleased with what they saw.  
They had never seen Lothlorien so busy. The air was alive with music and  
everywhere they looked there were Elves talking and laughing with each  
other.  
Legolas, Silinde and Arwen were desperate to join in the fun, but they  
knew that first they had the boring task of introducing themselves to the  
Lord and Lady of the Wood.  
'This is where I leave you for now!' said Haldir, 'But I expect we shall  
meet up again soon.' And with that he strolled away.  
'He so fancies you.' Arwen whispered in Legolas's ear.  
'Oh shut up Arwen.'  
'Ssh!' hissed Elrond, and the group stood to attention as they saw  
Celeborn and Galadriel descending the steps towards them.  
The two Elves shone with a soft white light as they gracefully walked down  
the steps. They seemed to glow with mystery and-  
'Oh I'm sick of this high and mighty scary Elf-Witch rubbish!!' said  
Galadriel, stopping so suddenly that Celeborn nearly fell over.  
Her glow faded and she hopped down the steps to greet the waiting Elves.  
Celeborn, glad to stop putting on the royalty act, followed her.  
'I am so glad that you made it here safely!' said Galadriel, 'This  
gathering would not have been the same without you!'  
Celeborn stepped forward. 'We welcome you to Lothlorien, Elrond and Arwen  
of Rivendell, Legolas; Prince of Mirkwood, and...' Celeborn looked at  
Silinde.  
'Hi!' said Silinde, waving.  
'This is my friend, Silinde, who also hails from Mirkwood.' Said Legolas.  
'A warm welcome to you all,' said Galadriel, 'And I hope you have a  
pleasant stay in our fair city!'  
And as she turned to leave she added,  
'And yes, I do style my own hair, Legolas.'  
'Woah! I forgot she could read minds!' exclaimed Legolas.  
'Yes, isn't it fun?' Said her voice inside Legolas's mind, 'I'm dancing  
through your brain right now! La la la!'  
'You alright, Legolas?' asked Silinde, seeing the horrified expression on  
his friend's face.  
'What? Oh yeah, fine. Let's go!'  
  
From amongst the crowds of Elves, Haldir watched Legolas, Silinde and  
Arwen run off to join in the festivities, and found himself wondering if,  
now that he was finally off-duty, he would be able to have a less formal  
conversation with them.  
'Hi Haldir!' Came Galadriel's voice inside his mind.  
'WAAAH!!' yelled Haldir, nearly jumping out of his skin. 'I do wish you  
wouldn't do that, My Lady.' He thought to her.  
'Sorry. Where are you, anyway? I need you to blow my horn.'  
'I beg your pardon?!'  
'The horn, dummy! To get everyone's attention!'  
'Oh right, yes, sorry, I'll be right there!'  
  
Meanwhile, Legolas had engaged in a story-telling session with a group of  
Elf maidens.  
'...So I walk right up to this giant spider, bold as brass, and I say: "I  
don't care if you want to eat me! I'm the Prince of Mirkwood, and if you  
don't like it you can shove it wherever your species traditionally shoves  
things!!" Then I shot him in the eye and ran like hell!'  
Suddenly they all heard a horn being sounded around Lothlorien.  
'Oh, an announcement! S'cuse me, ladies!'  
Legolas met up with Silinde then walked towards the clearing where all the  
Elves were gathering. They saw Galadriel and Celeborn up on a stage, along  
with Haldir, who was looking as proud as he always did. For some reason  
Elrond was up there too. He seemed to be trying to escape, but Celeborn  
kept dragging him back on stage.  
Galadriel raised her hand in a request for silence, and then spoke.  
'Now that everyone is here I'd like to welcome everyone to Lothlorien, and  
make a few announcements. Firstly, food and even more drink is now  
available all around this main area.'  
Everyone cheered loudly.  
'I trust most of you will stay with us for most of the night, so I  
recommend that you don't wonder off into the forest after dark, as it can  
be very dangerous.'  
Galadriel looked at Celeborn.  
'Is that everything?' she asked him.  
Celeborn whispered in her ear.  
'Ah yes.' She continued, 'There will also be an archery competition in the  
evening, for anyone who wishes to prove their skills with a bow and arrow!'  
To Legolas's discomfort he saw Haldir look straight at him.  
'You have to enter that!' Silinde whispered to Legolas.  
'That is all.' Said Galadriel. 'Have a great time, everyone!'  
All the Elves cheered again and began to disperse.  
By late afternoon most of the Elves had already drunk a little too much.  
Legolas, light-headed from all the wine, stumbled round the corner just in  
time to see a slightly drunk Arwen screaming a song at Orophin:  
'Shut your minging face, Uncle Minger! Uncle Minger shut your minging  
faaace! You're a minging Elf I must say, and did I mention you look real  
gay, Uncle Mingerrrrr!! Suck my Lembas crusts, Orophin!! BOOYAAAA!!!' and  
she ran away laughing hysterically.  
Legolas burst out laughing, then took a swig of wine and said, 'Dude,  
Arwen ROCKS!! Tough break, Orophin!' and he staggered off to tell Silinde  
what he'd just seen.  
Orophin, meanwhile, ran off to tell big brother Haldir about how the nasty  
She-Elf beat him up.  
  
Legolas soon found Silinde talking with Celeborn, and told them about  
Arwen's outburst.  
'...And then she just ran off! Orophin looked like he'd been slapped in the  
face!'  
Silinde and Celeborn laughed, and Silinde said, 'I wish I could have seen  
that! Celeborn and I were just going to get some food.'  
'Ok! See you guys later!' said Legolas.  
The group parted, and as Legolas turned round to leave he bumped straight  
into Rumil and Orophin.  
The two brothers stared at Legolas coldly.  
'Oh! Hi!' said Legolas, 'Hey, sorry about laughing at you back there,  
Orophin, but you have to admit that song was pretty fun-  
Legolas stopped himself, but to his relief the two Elves smiled at him.  
'Yeah, it was pretty funny!' said Orophin.  
'Oh, and don't worry, you're not 'minging',' said Legolas, 'Arwen's vision  
tends to go a bit funny when she's had too much to drink!'  
'Oh, ok!' said Orophin, grinning.  
Suddenly an arrow flew out of nowhere and pinned Legolas against the wall.  
The arrow hadn't pierced him, instead it had gone straight through the  
shoulder of his tunic and into the wall behind him.  
'I had expected you to see that one coming, Legolas.' Said Haldir,  
stepping forward from between his brothers. 'I obviously expected too much  
of you.'  
Angry and embarrassed, Legolas detatched himself from the wall and threw  
the arrow away from him.  
'I meant no offence, Legolas. We'll see how you fair in the archery  
contest, won't we?' and with that he walked away. Rumil and Orophin, not  
quite sure what to do, followed him.  
Legolas shook his head. Haldir, obviously, had not been to many parties.  
  
The sun was beginning to set in Lothlorien, and as Legolas and Silinde sat  
and talked, Arwen, looking slightly bored, came to sit with them.  
'What's the matter, Arwen?' asked Silinde.  
'Oh I dunno. This party is great and everything, but I need a change of  
scene. I wanted to go exploring the forests!'  
'We can do that, if you want!' said Legolas, 'We can go for a run!'  
'Yeah! Let's go!'  
As the Elves left the crowds behind and made their way towards the forest,  
they were once again spotted by Haldir, who came running up to them.  
'Where are you lot going?' he asked them.  
'Arwen is restless so we thought we'd go for a run in the forest.' Said  
Legolas. 'I don't suppose you want to come along?'  
Haldir considered the invitation.  
'So let me get this straight.' He said, 'You want to run off blindly into  
the forest, with absolutely no idea where you're going, just for the fun of  
it?'  
Legolas, Arwen and Silinde looked at each other.  
'Yup!' they said.  
Haldir looked at them.  
'...I like it! Let's go.'  
  
The evening sun shone golden on the leaves of Lorien as the four Elves  
sped through the forest.  
Despite her long robes, Arwen ran swiftly, and the others were having  
trouble keeping up with her.  
'Gang way!' shouted Haldir, shoving past Legolas and Silinde.  
As Haldir overtook them, Legolas drew an arrow and fired it at a tree. As  
planned, the arrow knocked a large apple out of the tree, and it fell right  
on Haldir's head.  
'Ow!' he yelled.  
Haldir stumbled, tripped up on the same apple, and landed flat on his  
back.  
Legolas stopped running and looked down on Haldir.  
'Now we are equal.' He said, and ran off.  
Silinde came running past, but wasn't looking where he was going. He  
tripped over Haldir and landed flat on his face.  
'You fool!' laughed Haldir, standing up and helping Silinde to his feet.  
  
As the Elves ran on they failed to notice how dark it was getting. Before  
they knew it the sun had completely disappeared, and as the Elves ran  
deeper into the forest, they realised that they were in trouble.  
'Hello? Anyone there?' Legolas called, stumbling around in the dark.  
'It got dark so quickly!' Came Arwen's voice, 'I can't see a thing!  
Waaah!'  
There was a sound of someone falling over.  
'I'm all right! I'm ok!'  
'Well this is a fine mess!' Came Haldir's voice. Haldir reached his hands  
out in front of him, and he felt them come into contact with something.  
'Who is that?' he whispered.  
'Me.'  
'How am I supposed to know who "me" is, you moron?!'  
'Well I would have thought you'd be able to guess, since I'm the only  
female.' Arwen hissed.  
'Oh I dunno, it could have been Legolas...'  
'I heard that!' shouted Legolas.  
Arwen couldn't resist seeing the funny side of the situation and snorted  
with laughter.  
'This isn't funny!' said Haldir, giving her a push.  
'Eeeek! I'll get you for that, Haldir!'  
'Silinde?! Where are you?' Legolas called.  
They heard Silinde shout, 'Hey! I think I've found a door handle!'  
'Ouch!' Came Haldir's voice, 'Silinde, that's my-  
'Eew, gross!'  
'Look, this isn't getting us anywhere!' Legolas called, 'Everyone, follow  
my voice and move towards me!'  
'Why you?!' Haldir shouted.  
'Cos I had the idea first, that's why!'  
Legolas continued to speak and eventually he felt Silinde, Arwen and  
Haldir huddle up next to him.  
'Ok.' Said Legolas,' Silinde and I have to deal with this sort of thing  
all the time in Mirkwood. It gets a lot darker there.'  
'So, you two run off into the woods together a lot, do you?' asked Haldir  
mockingly.  
'Shut up Haldir.'  
'The thing is,' said Silinde, 'we know Mirkwood. I don't know about you,  
but I don't know my way around these forests.'  
'Ah.' Said Legolas. 'Good point.'  
'I have patrolled this forest in the dark many times.' Said Haldir, 'But  
I've always made sure I know where North and South is, so I can direct  
myself back to Lothlorien. Right now I have no idea where we are.'  
The Elves were silent for a while. Then Haldir spoke again.  
'There is one thing...nah.'  
'Spit it out, Hal.' Said Arwen, elbowing him.  
'Well, it's a long shot, but I could try contacting Galadriel, y'know,  
with my mind.'  
'Oh yeah! You Lorien Elves can do that sort of thing, can't you!'  
'Well, we all have the ability, but Galadriel's really the only one who's  
any good at it. But what the hell, it's worth a try.'  
Legolas couldn't help but find the situation amusing, and started making  
spooky noises: 'Whoooooo we must seek council from Mystic Haldir everybody  
say ooohuummmmm-  
'Ssh!' hissed Arwen, 'Do you want to get out of here or not?'  
'Sorry.'  
  
Elrond, Celeborn and Galadriel were happily talking with a group Elves,  
when suddenly Galadriel went quiet.  
Celeborn, noticing her silence, asked, 'Galadriel? I s something wrong?'  
'Legolas, Silinde, Arwen and Haldir.' She replied, 'they're lost in the  
forest....what a bunch of idiots. And Haldir, he should've known better!'  
She looked at Celeborn.  
'Well what do you expect me to do about it?!' he said.  
Galadriel glared at him.  
'Oh all right, all right. I'm going.' He sighed, grabbing a lantern and  
setting off.  
  
After sitting in silence for quite a while, Arwen prodded Haldir and  
asked, 'Any luck?'  
Haldir came out of his trance and said, 'Well, if I did get through to  
her, she didn't reply. Oh that's it, I give up.'  
'WHAT'S THAT?!' yelled Silinde suddenly, pointing and poking Haldir in the  
eye in the process.  
'OW! Son of a-  
'Ssh!'  
The Elves watched in horror as a light came flickering through the trees  
towards them. Then, as the light got closer, they realised that it was  
someone holding a lantern.  
'It's Celeborn!!' yelled Legolas happily, jumping up and almost hugging  
the Elf Lord in his relief.  
'Well well, found you at last!' said Celeborn, shining the lantern on  
their faces.  
All of them looked happy to be rescued, except for Haldir, who was looking  
ashamed of himself.  
'Well I'd never thought I'd see the day when I would be rescuing Haldir,  
Lothlorien's best guard!' said Celeborn, a hint of amusement in his voice.  
Haldir looked at the ground.  
'No matter, Haldir, we can't expect you to be on duty all the time. Now  
come along, I must get back for the archery competition.'  
Legolas and Haldir gasped. They'd completely forgotten!  
'It's all right,' said Celeborn, sensing their dismay, 'I'm the one who's  
judging the competition, so I doubt it will start without me!'  
  
Galadriel was waiting for them when they got back to Lothlorien, and  
Haldir, looking proud of himself, said to her,  
'So, you got my message, then?'  
Galadriel looked confused, and replied,  
'Message? No, I merely sensed that you were in trouble.'  
'Damn.'  
'Come on come on, hurry up!' said Celeborn, giving Legolas and Haldir a  
push and directing them to where a group of Elven men and women were lining  
up, armed with bows and a quiver full of arrows.  
Legolas and Haldir joined the ranks, and Celeborn stood before them to  
explain the rules.  
The aim of the first round would be to shoot as many of the ten arrows  
they were given into the centre of the targets as possible. The best five  
would go forward to the next round.  
Circular wooden targets were placed in front of each Elf, and Legolas just  
had time to wave to Arwen, Silinde and Elrond, before Celeborn gave the  
signal and the Elves started shooting.  
It wasn't long before Legolas had all ten of his arrows shot neatly into  
the centre of his target. This was way too easy, he thought, and looked  
over see how Haldir was doing. Haldir also had all his arrows in the  
centre. Legolas was surprised. He had not realised Haldir was such a good  
archer.  
Celeborn judged the results, and five Elves, including Legolas and Haldir,  
were chosen.  
In the second round, Celeborn explained, smaller targets would be thrown  
into the air, and the two best Elves would go forward to the final round.  
So the second round commenced, and Legolas hit each target with great  
accuracy. And he noticed, out of the corner of his eye, that Haldir also  
seemed to be doing well...  
The results were judged, and it ended up as Legolas had feared; it was him  
and Haldir.  
The final round involved only one target, and the Elf to hit it first  
would be the winner.  
Everyone was shouting encouragement, but Legolas was uncomfortable. He did  
not want to have to beat Haldir. Then he realised suddenly that there did  
not have to be a loser, and Haldir seemed to have realised this too, as he  
smiled and nodded at Legolas.  
The two Elves fitted their arrows and took aim. The target was flung into  
the air, and they released their arrows. The target fell the ground with a  
thud.  
Celeborn inspected the target and nodded approvingly. Both arrows had hit  
the target at exactly the same time.  
'We have a draw!' he said, standing beside Legolas and Haldir. 'I give  
you; the best archer of Lorien, and the best archer of Mirkwood!'  
The crowd cheered wildly, and Celeborn brought out the prize; a beautiful  
new bow, but was not sure who to give it to.  
Legolas insisted that Haldir should have it, as he had received a new bow  
not long ago, given to him by Galadriel herself. Haldir accepted it  
gratefully, and if it was possible for a proud Elf to look any more proud,  
he did that evening.  
  
After all the excitement of the party, all the Elves were very tired. Some  
returned to their homes, others stayed the night in Lothlorien.  
Although Legolas, Silinde and Arwen had rooms prepared for them, they  
couldn't be bothered to go to them. Instead they simply sat down on some  
seats. After a while Haldir decided to join them.  
'Shove over, Arwen!' he said sleepily.  
'Yeah, move over Arwen.' Mumbled Legolas, 'Fat Elf coming through!'  
Arwen giggled.  
Haldir, too tired to think of a witty comeback, slumped down and fell  
asleep almost immediately.  
Rumil and Orophin, feeling a bit left out, joined them as well, and soon  
all six Elves were sound asleep.  
A while later Galadriel, Celeborn and Elrond came across the group of  
sleeping Elves.  
'Aaaw, they all look so cute!' whispered Galadriel, 'Makes me wish I had a  
camera!'  
'What's a camera?' asked Elrond.  
'Oh! Er, nothing!' replied Galadriel, not wanting to admit that she  
regularly studied the future using her magical mirror.  
  
In the morning Legolas was the first to wake up, and realised that he had  
a terrible headache.  
'Ooh, what was I thinking?' he moaned, and pushed Silinde roughly away  
from him when he realised the Elf had been dribbling on his shoulder the  
whole night.  
Silinde woke up, snorting loudly. He stretched out, whacking Arwen in the  
face in the process.  
Arwen woke up with a start. 'Ow! What the hell?! Get off me, Haldir!' she  
yelled, realising that Haldir was leaning heavily on her.  
'Wha...What? Oh, sorry!' he said, sitting up.  
Rumil and Orophin, meanwhile, remained soundly asleep.  
'I have an idea.' Whispered Arwen, creeping towards the two brothers.  
Legolas, Silinde and Haldir fought to restrain their laughter as Arwen  
took a chunk of hair from both Elves and tied them firmly together in a  
knot. Then she clapped her hands loudly in their faces and yelled,  
'WAKE UP!!!'  
Rumil and Orophin woke up with a start, tried to jump up, not realising  
that their hair was tied together, and bashed heads. They fell back down in  
a daze.  
Unable to hold in their amusement any longer, Legolas, Silinde and Haldir  
burst out laughing, and congratulated Arwen on the good prank.  
Just then Elrond walked up to them.  
'Morning, everyone.' He said, 'It's time we were off, Arwen.'  
'Ok.' Replied Arwen, standing up. 'You guys coming?' she asked Legolas and  
Silinde.  
'Yeah, sure.' Replied Legolas, following her.  
Haldir decided to go with them to see them off, and, after they had  
managed to de-tangle themselves, Rumil and Orophin followed.  
The Elves were soon ready to leave, and Celeborn and Galadriel, as well as  
Haldir, Runil and Orophin, had come to see them off.  
Before mounting his horse, Legolas approached Haldir.  
'It's been fun, Haldir.' He said, holding out his hand.  
'Shake this!!' retorted Haldir, making an extremely rude gesture involving  
his hand and his crotch. He then turned round and walked away with his  
brothers, who were sniggering loudly.  
Legolas shook his head. Lorien Elves...they would never change.  
'Don't let the doorknob hit ya where the dog should've bit ya!' Legolas  
called after them as he got on his horse.  
Celeborn and Galadriel watched as the group rode away, and Galadriel said,  
'We should definitely do this again some time. We make great party hosts.'  
Celeborn glanced at his wife slyly. 'I thought this was a gathering, not a  
party.'  
'....Whatever.'  
  
THE END 


End file.
